nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Showdown (episode)
|translation title = In'nen / shōbu|storyboard = Akira Okada Kenji|production = Akira Okada Kenji|director = Naoyuki Tatsuwa, Akiyuki Shinbo|end card = Kawai Makoto|airdate = April 17, 2015|other airdates = March 16, 2019 (United States)|crunchyroll = Watch Here|hulu = Watch Here|previous = From Now On/Please Notice|next = Need|image 2 = nisekoi-season-2-episode-2.png|tab 2 = Showdown|image 1 = nisekois2e2.png}} (''In'nen / shōbu" ''インネン／ショウブ) is the 2nd episode of season 2 of the ''Nisekoi ''series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 17, 2015. Overview A girl watches over Japan and says she's ready to meet 'Black Tiger' who turns out to be Tsugumi. The girl clashes with Tsugumi at her school leading to Raku getting injured in the crossfire. In Tsugumi's apartment, Tsugumi introduces the girl as Paula McCoy a.k.a White Fang, a hit woman who used to work with her in missions. Paula explains to Raku about Tsugumi gaining the title 'Black Tiger' by amazingly accomplishing her tasks. Paula is disappointed by how she changed in a year and has intended on surpassing her after being called flat-chested in their first meeting. Paula challenges Tsugumi in a match where the victor must steal a kiss from Raku in return, Paula would move back to America. If Tsugumi loses, she will return to America. Despite the protest from Raku and Tsugumi, the duel ensues when Raku is captured by Paula. Tsugumi soon locates them in an empty storage house and wins the match by giving Raku an indirect kiss. Tsugumi embraces Paula and praises her for her improved skills. Before Paula leaves to America, she asks Tsugumi if she will become Raku's mistress but Tsugumi dismisses her by saying she didn't know what she meant. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Seishirō Tsugumi * Chitoge Kirisaki (cameo) * Kosaki Onodera (cameo) * Kyoko (cameo) Debut * Paula McCoy Episode Notes Character Revelations Fate * Tsugumi and Paula had first met seven years ago in America. Tsugumi was an elite agent who surpassed Paula, who was at the top at the time, in all academic standards. Tsugumi was nicknamed 'Black Tiger' and has struck fear among many groups due to her amazing and terrifying skills. She had always beaten Paula in finishing missions and taking the credit. * Paula's nickname is 'White Fang'. * Tsugumi is shown to be good at cooking. Showdown * Tsugumi has a rage mode that causes her speed and power to increase. Differences between anime and manga Fate * When Paula calls Tsugumi by her nickname, Black Tiger, Raku thinks of a shrimp in the anime. * In the manga, it is shown that Paula spied on Tsugumi while she was with Chitoge, but in the anime Tsugumi is also seen with Kosaki and Kyoko. Showdown * When Tsugumi thinks about losing Chitoge if she loses the match, an image of Chitoge pop up in her head. In the manga, Chitoge is seen as a teen with her Bonyari High School uniform but in the anime, she is seen as a child. * In the manga, Raku is tied around a rectangular pillar but in the anime, he's tied around a round pillar. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 54: Fate and Chapter 55: Match. * TrIGgER plays for the first time as Nisekoi's second season 2 ending theme. * In the anime, there is a conflicting error that shows that Chitoge had blue eyes as a child. This is a wrong image because in Chapter 92: Bouquet, Chitoge is shown to have brown eyes in her pictures from ten years ago. Her eyes changed to blue once she got older.